


Lost In The Books: Eternity Friends (VOL.3)

by MichaelTfromCanada



Series: Lost In The Books: Eternity Friends [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Redemption, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTfromCanada/pseuds/MichaelTfromCanada
Summary: When Craig’s beloved pet guinea pig Stripe goes missing, Michael, Stan and his cousin Noah enlists the help of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson as they track down the culprit who took the missing guinea pig. Will the five heroes be able to solve the mystery?
Relationships: Original Character(s) - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Stan Marsh/Original Character(s)
Series: Lost In The Books: Eternity Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728274





	1. Where is Stripe?

**Author's Note:**

> NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS:
> 
> Lexi: Hot-tempered girlfriend of Loomhart. She is also the female assistant of Zabus Avodore. She has blonde straight hair.
> 
> Chen Tai Kim: Bumbling sidekick to Mr. Jack Stapleton, who resembles his Real World counterpart Tuong Lu Kim. As an Immigrant from China, his stereotypical Chinese accent is used for humor, causing him to mispronounce words such as 'city' as 'shitty'. 
> 
> Christopher: A childhood friend of Michael, originally from Irvine, California. He has wavy, silver hair and wears a infinity symbol necklace, fingerless gloves with red and blue straps and a red shirt and blue jeans. His personality is calm and cool. Until one painful day, Christopher suddenly disappeared from existence without a trace.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: For the fans of the show or newcomers: All characters and events in this fanfiction, including real people, are all fiction. All celebrity cameos are written poorly. The following story contains strong language and content not meant for everyone. This fic is also loosely based on the actual show. It involves friendship and teamwork. Reader Discretion is advised…

[South Park, outside. The rising sun beats brightly on the town. Cut to Michael and Noah, who are in Michael’s room together. Noah is on Michael’s bed, staring at the ceiling while thinking about his friendship with Chief White Wolf and while Michael is reading from a book]

Michael: What are you thinking about, Noah?  
Noah: Oh, I was thinking about the good times we had. You know, when we’re in Neverland.  
Michael: Yeah, it was awesome to fly like Peter Pan!  
Noah: I wonder if White Wolf is up to? Maybe he’s thinking about me.  
Michael: (referring to Chief White Wolf) Well, he’s your best friend, Noah.  
Noah: You know, I’m glad we became better cousins. I mean, I love spending time with you!  
Michael: You think so?  
Noah: I bet White Wolf wants to play with us right now!  
Michael: In that case, let’s go say hi to everyone in Never—  
[Naomi then knocks the door and enters his room]  
Naomi: Hi boys.  
Michael: Hey mom!  
Noah: Hey Aunt Naomi!  
Michael: What’s up?  
Naomi: I’ve just talked to Craig’s mom on the phone and she would be delighted to have you two come over to his house.  
Michael: Where?  
Naomi: Why to Craig’s house, of course.  
Michael: But he hates me so much!  
Noah: Who’s Craig?  
Michael: (referring to Craig) Oh you won’t like him, Noah. Trust me!  
Naomi: I’m sorry boys, you’re both going and that’s that!  
Michael: Yes mom.  
Noah: We’ll go, Aunt Naomi.

[Craig's house, moments later. Michael (with his Backpack) and Noah are at the front door ringing the doorbell. The door opens and Craig appears.]

Michael/Noah: Happy birthday, Craig!  
Craig: Nope! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house.  
Noah: Huh?  
Michael: Excuse me?  
Craig: I never hang out with you guys, because you and your friends always think about your stupid fantasy adventure inside that magic book, so no, I’m not letting you-  
Mrs. Tucker: (approaching) Craig!  
Craig: Mom! I told you NOT TO INVITE THEM FOR MY BIRTHDAY!  
Mrs. Tucker: [lets Michael and Noah in] Why don’t you two come in and make yourself comfortable!  
Noah: Thanks!

[Michael and Noah goes in and out the sliding door in back. They see their friends (Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa) as they’re also attending Craig’s birthday party alongside Craig’s boyfriend Tweek, Token, Nichole, Clyde, Jimmy, David Rodriguez, Butters, Charlotte, Scott Malkinson, Sophie Gray and Lisa Berger. The backyard is filled with a bounce house, presents, a Piñata, a “Happy Birthday Craig!” sign and a birthday cake]

Michael: What are you guys doing here?  
Stan: We got invited to Mr. Complainy Pants’s birthday!  
Kyle: (referring to Craig) Yeah! We were fed up with his negative behaviour so much!  
Heidi: (to Noah) Well, it’s good to see you again, Noah.  
Noah: You too, Heidi! [Marco then hugs Noah] Hehe, you’re squishing me!  
[Noah then notices Chief White Wolf, except it’s David Rodriguez instead]  
Noah: White Wolf! [then runs to hug David] Oh man, I’m really glad to see you!  
David Rodriguez: Huh? Who’s White Wolf?!  
Noah: Wait, if you’re not White Wolf, then who are you?  
Cartman: That’s his Real World counterpart, dude! Except he’s a Busboy!  
David Rodriguez: My name. is NOT. Chief White Wolf.  
Noah: What?  
David Rodriguez: It’s David (Dah-veed), NOT your stupid Neverland friend!  
Noah: Well, you look familiar to me, White—  
David Rodriguez: It’s Dah-víd, say it with me, Dah-víííd!  
Cartman: (referring to David) Just ignore him, Noah! He’s being selfish right now!  
David Rodriguez: I’M NOT SELFISH!!! GOD!  
Noah: (gasps) [then notices Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and Slightly, except it’s Butters, Charlotte and Scott Malkinson instead] Peter? Slightly? Tink?  
Charlotte: Who’s Tink? My name’s Charlotte!  
Butters: Wuh I’m not Peter Pan.  
Scott Malkinson: (with a lisp) Yeah, I’m just Scott.  
Noah: I don’t get it. You guys do look...a lot familiar.  
Heidi: Well, you need to know something, Noah. They’re all just fictional, not real.  
Michael: You’re gonna have to accept the fact that everyone in the Real World is different from the Fantasy World.  
Noah: (sigh) I guess....You guys are probably right.  
Michael: If you want, you can share our secret with me, Noah.  
Noah: Thanks, Michael! You’re a cousin!  
Michael: (then fist-bumps Noah) That’s what cousins do! What could possibly go wro-  
[Then suddenly, a furious Craig comes out to the backyard through the sliding door]  
Craig: OK! WHERE IS STRIPE? [No answer] I’LL ASK YOU AGAIN: WHERE IS STRIPE? WHO TOOK HIM?!?!  
Cartman: Uh, no. I didn’t do anything.  
Heidi: Yeah.  
Marco: I also didn’t do anything wrong too!  
Noah: Who’s Stripe?  
Craig: MY PET GUINEA PIG! HE’S GONE!  
Noah: Gone like magic?  
Michael: Or maybe somebody took him.  
Noah: Yeah, it could be a culprit on the run.  
Craig: OH NO, WE ARE NOT PLAYING DETECTIVE!  
Michael: Yes, we are.  
Noah: It’s no big deal.  
Craig: YOU DON’T KNOW ME!  
Michael: Come on, Craig, he’s my cousin! He was trying to be—  
Craig: I DON’T CARE! GO FIND STRIPE!  
Michael: Okay, we’ll find your pet ham-  
Craig: HE’S A GUINEA PIG!  
Michael: Riiiiight.  
Craig: Well...  
[A short moment of pause]  
Michael: Could you excuse us for a minute?  
Craig: Make it quick!

Michael: [hushed] Guys, what are we gonna do?  
Stan: [hushed] Dude, we don’t wanna ruin his special day!  
Noah: [hushed] Or maybe Stripe went inside your book!  
Michael: [hushed] Think you’re probably right!  
Stan: [hushed] Yeah!  
Noah: [hushed] But how?  
Michael: [hushed] I know who can help us out!

[Gilligan cut to Craig's bedroom. Michael then gets his Enchanted book out of his bag. He opens the book and gets to the story of Sherlock Holmes]

Stan: That’s him? You wanna get help from Sherlock Holmes?  
Michael: Yeah. He’s a fictional private detective made by Sir Arthur Conan Doy-  
Noah: (amazed) OHMYGOD! I KNOW HIM!  
Stan: You do?  
Noah: (amazed) YEAH! I HAVE READ EVERY SHERLOCK HOLMES STORY AND I EVEN WENT TRICK-OR-TREATING AS HIM ONCE!  
Stan: Dude, that’s sorta amazing, but, I don’t think we—  
Noah: (amazed) COME ON, STAN! WE SHOULD GET HELP FROM HIM....PLEASE?  
Stan: Okay, fine. We’ll get Sherlock’s help, happy?  
Michael: I knew you would say that, Stan! After all, Noah is a super fan of Sherlock Holmes. This could be our chance at finding Stripe so we can make Craig feel better.  
Stan: You know what, I think you’re right. We should go there.  
Noah: (amazed) YAAAAYYYY!!!!  
Michael: Ready, everyone?  
Noah/Stan: (both) READY!  
Michael: In librum! (Into the Book!)  
[The Enchanted Book lights up and the three enter into the story of Sherlock Holmes]

[London, 1889, foggy night. Michael, Noah and Stan all arrived in the story of Sherlock Holmes]

Noah: (amazed) WOW!  
Stan: Dude, what year is it?  
Noah: (amazed) 1889! AND WE’RE IN ONE OF THE SHERLOCK HOLMES STORIES!  
Stan: Which story?  
Noah: (amazed) Hound of the Baskervilles! It’s my favourite Sherlock Holmes story!  
Stan: I get you, Noah. (then to Michael) Tell me, why are we doing this again?  
Michael: To get help from Sherlock Holmes, of course.  
Stan: Riiiiiiight.  
Michael: Good thing there are no Soul Takers in this story.  
Stan: The Soul...  
Noah: What-now?  
[Suddenly, a shadow of Craig Tucker appears on the walkway as they turn around. Except, he’s a book counterpart in the form of a fictional detective]  
????: Need some help?  
Michael: Are you Sherlock Ho-and it’s Craig!  
Stan: (facepalm) I knew it.  
????: Who’s Craig?  
Stan: If you’re not Craig, then...who are you?  
????: Sherlock’s the name! Sherlock Holmes at your service!  
Noah: (gasps in excitement) OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD.....YOU’RE SHERLOCK HOLMES!!!!  
Sherlock Holmes: Yes, that’s me. What can I do for you?


	2. The Mystery Begins! / The Baskerville Tradition

[221b Baker Street, night. Michael, Stan and an excited Noah who are in Sherlock’s home office. Dr. Watson does exactly resemble Tweek, but in a calm behaviour]

Noah: (amazed) That is one heck of an office you got there, Sherlock! You know, I’ve read stories about you—  
Stan: Dude, this is serious business NOT a Comic Con convention!  
Michael: You can save your excitement for later, Noah.  
Noah: (amazed) Hehehe, sorry I can’t help it! I happen to a diehard fan of Sherlock Holmes! Am I that right, guys?  
Michael: Yeah I get it, Noah! May we do the talking please?  
[Noah then remains silent]  
Michael: Thank you.  
Sherlock Holmes: Who is Stripe? What does he look like?  
Stan: Okay, Stripe has dark brown fur.  
Sherlock Holmes: Go on.  
Stan: His fur is covered with white and light brown splodges.  
Sherlock Holmes: Go on.  
Stan: And he has a little pink nose.  
Sherlock Holmes: Are you sure?  
Stan/Michael: [both] YES!!!  
Sherlock Holmes: Okay, I’ll help you find Stripe.  
Noah: (amazed) OHMYGOD, SEE?! HE IS THE GREATEST DETECTIVE! HE CAN SOLVE MYSTERIES AND HE CAN BEAT THE SH-  
Michael: And cut! Stop babbling, you’re getting too excited!  
Noah: Hehe, sorry.  
Stan: Fanboys these days.  
Noah: Oh, I am a real Fanboy and I can’t help that!  
[Michael thinks for a moment, then suddenly, he gets some Flashbacks from his adventure with Marco in the story of Romeo & Juliet]  
Loomhart: (Flashback) In order to become a complete you, you have to connect with him. If you don’t, then you will completely disappear.  
Romeo: (Flashback) Who’s Xavier?  
Michael: (Flashback) He’s my Other Half. Loomhart told me about him, and trust me, you won’t like him.  
Xavier: (Flashback) THE NEXT TIME WE MEET AGAIN, IT’LL BE THE END OF YOU.  
[Flashbacks end. Cut to Present Day]  
Michael: [quoting Xavier] “The next time we meet again, It’ll be the end of you”  
Noah: You okay?  
Stan: Dude, what’s wrong?  
Michael: It’s Xavier.  
Sherlock Holmes: Who’s Xavier?  
Michael: My Other Half. Loomhart told me about him and he said that I have to connect with him so I can become a complete myself. But, if I don’t connect with him, then I would disappear from existence.  
Sherlock Holmes: Are you acting weird right now?  
Michael: Of course not! He could be the culprit who took Stripe!  
Stan: Dude, get real! Xavier wouldn’t take him, I mean what IF you’re wrong?  
Noah: (excited) OHMYGOD, THIS IS GETTING EXCITE-  
Michael/Stan: [both] CAN IT, NOAH!  
Noah: What? This is pretty awesome to be involved in a mystery!  
Sherlock Holmes: Oh it’s a mystery alright.  
[Noah gasps in excitement]  
Michael: What do you mean?  
Sherlock Holmes: I am afraid, my dear Michael, that most of your conclusions were erroneous.  
Stan: What are you, a dictionary?  
Noah: (referring to Sherlock Holmes) Give him a chance. But after all, He does solve mysteries a lot!  
Stan: Dude, this is Sherlock Holmes we’re talking about!  
Michael: Face it, Stan! We have no choice. He’s gonna help us find Stripe!  
Stan: So?  
Michael: So we can take down the culprit of course!  
Stan: He’s not a fairytale character, dude! He’s a fictional-  
Sherlock Holmes: What was that?  
Stan: Oh, nothing. We were....  
Michael: Just ignore Stan. He’s acting completely non-  
Stan: Dude, I’m right here!

[Someone knocks at the door. Watson enters Sherlock’s office, who exactly resembles Tweek, but in a calm behaviour]

Noah: [gasps in excitement] OHMYGOD.....  
Watson: Did I hear anything?  
Noah: [excited] I KNOW YOU! YOU’RE SHERLOCK’S TRUSTY SIDEKICK!  
Watson: Yes, I am Watson.  
Noah: [excited] IKNEWIT!  
Watson: Knew what?  
Noah: [excited] When you said “I am Watson”, you and Sherlock Holmes solved so many mysteries! That part really gets me super excited!  
[Michael, Stan, Sherlock Holmes and Watson all stare at Noah]  
Noah: What?  
Watson: That’s your cousin?  
Michael: Oh, him? I think you already met Noah. Don’t worry, he gets super excited about you and Mr. Holmes!  
Watson: Huh, how nice.  
Michael: You see, me, Noah and Stan were at Craig’s birthday party, chatting with our friends until Stripe suddenly disappeared—  
Stan: Out of nowhere—  
Noah: Just like Magic.  
Michael: (referring to Craig) But, IF we DON’T find Stripe, otherwise he will be really pissed off and will probably ignore us for the rest of our lives.  
Stan: So please, Mr. Holmes—  
Sherlock Holmes: I know, I’ll help you find Stripe in no time.  
Michael: And catch the culprit who took him?  
Watson: Exactly.  
Noah: [excited] What I tell you guys? HE IS THE GREATEST DE-  
Stan: Dude, you already said that.  
Noah: Oh, sorry.  
Sherlock Holmes: If you want, you three can tag along with us.  
Michael: Wait what?  
Stan: You’re joking, right?  
Noah: [excited] OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD......  
Sherlock Holmes: Nope.  
Watson: But on one condition, just please tell your cousin to hype down.  
Michael: Watson, listen. Noah can’t help himself, because he does get a lot excited. Trust me.

[Suddenly, a Chinese man rushes to Sherlock Holmes’s office, who resembles his Real World counterpart Tuong Lu Kim]

?????: Mr. Holmes! Mr. Holmes!  
Sherlock Holmes: Ah, Mr. Kim, was it?  
?????: It’s rearry terrible! Something rearry bad hap-Wha-?! [then sees Michael, Noah and Stan, barking at them in Chinese]  
Stan: Calm the fuck down!   
Michael: We don’t understand you!  
?????: Huh?! Oh, you speak Engrish?  
Michael: Uh, yeah!  
Stan: We speak English!  
?????: My bad, I get vewy ranty all the time.  
Michael: Yeah, I know tha—Question, who are you?  
?????: Oh, me? Rokay, it’s Chen Tai Kim.  
Michael: Chen Tai Kim?  
Chen Tai Kim: Bingo!  
Stan: I presume that you’re associated with this Stapleton guy, right?  
Chen Tai Kim: [referring to Mr. Jack Stapleton] Him? Yeah, I’m actuarry associated with him.  
Noah: [gasps in excitement] You know him? The real Stapleton?  
Sherlock Holmes: Can you tell me what the culprit looks like?  
Chen Tai Kim: Alright, He was attacked by a scawy Dark creature.  
Michael: I know who they are!  
Sherlock Holmes: Then tell us.  
Michael: [strokes his chin] Well...it’s...[gasps] Oh!  
[Cut to Flashbacks of his adventure with Marco in the story of Romeo & Juliet]  
Loomhart: The creatures that you two fought are the Soul Takers.   
Michael/Marco: [both] Soul Takers?!  
Loomhart: Yes, they can extract your soul and leave them Soul-free.   
[Flashback ends. Cut back to Present Day]  
Michael: The Soul Takers!  
Chen Tai Kim: [confused] The Soul what-now?!  
Sherlock Holmes: I don’t get it.  
Watson: What is a Soul Taker?  
Michael: A Soul Taker is born when someone loses their soul either in death, having it stolen or even just born without. It can take down a person’s soul without any cost. Luckily for me, I’ve got my own weapon and it’s this! [summons his Infiniblade in front of Noah, Stan, Sherlock Holmes, Watson and Chen Tai Kim] Behold...the Infiniblade.  
Chen Tai Kim: What the fuck is an Infinibrade?  
Stan: Dude, when did you get a Keyblade from? Ebay?  
Michael: Nope, it came out just like magic!  
Noah: [amazed] Pure Magic, huh?  
Michael: Yup, just like Pure Magic!  
[Michael then de-summons his Infiniblade]  
Watson: What a nice very weapon.  
Sherlock Holmes: Well, it looks like we’ve got a BIG mystery to solve! [then to Michael, Noah and Stan] IF you three do locate Stripe, catch him!  
Michael/Noah/Stan: RIGHT!

[Cut to Baskerville Hall, night. Dr. Mortimer is on stage reading a diary.]

Dr. Mortimer: [reading] “March, 27th 1892. Of the origin of the Hound of the Baskervilles there have been many statements. Hugo Baskerville was murdered by a big black beast. It was the biggest hound i had ever seen be—“  
Butler: [approaching] Mortimer, we have guests.  
Dr. Mortimer: Ahh yes, do come in.

[Michael, Noah, Stan, Chen Tai Kim, Watson and Sherlock Holmes himself all enter]

Noah: [excited] WOW!!!!  
Stan: Look at the size of this place.  
Michael: It’s so...huge.  
Noah: [excited] IKNOWRIGHT!!!!  
Chen Tai Kim: What a Nice prace.  
Dr. Mortimer: Greetings, gentlemen. [to Watson] Well, it’s good to see you, Watson.  
Watson: [handshaking with Dr. Mortimer] The pleasure is—  
Noah: [excited] OHMYGOD, I GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU, UM...  
Dr. Mortimer: Mortimer. James Mortimer.  
Stan: Dude, that’s your name?  
Noah: [excited] COOL JAMES BOND REFERENCE!  
Dr. Mortimer: Thank you. I was a very close friend of Sir Charles Baskerville. You see, he used to be the owner of this house. Lovely isn’t it?  
Michael: I hate to break it up, but, uh, we’re looking for a small furry rodent, have you seen him?  
Dr. Mortimer: Who?  
Michael: Craig’s pet guinea pig, He went into my Enchan—  
Stan: Michael, please. We gotta play along IF we’re gonna find Stripe.  
Michael: Dude, come on, I was just asking questions.  
Sherlock Holmes: (referring to Michael) Just ignore him.   
Michael: EXCUSE ME! WE HAVE A MISSING RODENT ON THE LOOSE, CAN YOU HELP—  
Sherlock Holmes: [Puts his hand over Michael’s mouth to shut him up] Sorry about my customer, sir. What happened?  
Watson: Is it about Sir Charles Baskerville?  
Dr. Mortimer: Yes. It was confirmed that London newspapers said it was a heart attack.  
Stan: Wait. He died?  
Michael: From...  
Stan/Michael: [both] A HEART ATTACK?!?!  
Dr. Mortimer: Not exactly. Perhaps this will explain. [Dr. Mortimer then gives the diary to Sherlock Holmes]   
Sherlock Holmes: Huh, how interesting.  
Dr. Mortimer: This diary explains about the origin of the curse of the Baskervilles. I might warn you, The curse did say that all the Baskerville descendants were murdered by a big black hound.  
Chen Tai Kim: That doesn’t MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE!  
Dr. Mortimer: I’m afraid it’s true. All of it.  
Michael: So that explains my Other Half was behind all of this.  
Sherlock Holmes: What?  
Michael: I know I’m really acting very crazy right now, [referring to Xavier] if I convince him to connect with me, then I can bring Stripe back home to Craig, that way, he won’t be pissed off at us anymore.  
Sherlock Holmes: That has nothing to do with him.  
Michael: It’s him, Sherlock! Xavier’s my Other Half! Didn’t you know?  
Sherlock Holmes: I see. I know you want to connect with this Xavier guy so you can be...  
Michael: A whole myself, I know! But I think this Chen Tai guy can.... [Chen Tai Kim suddenly vanishes from Michael, Noah, Stan, Sherlock Holmes, Watson and Dr. Mortimer] Where did he go?  
Stan: I dunno. He suddenly ran off for no reason.  
Noah: [referring to Chen Tai Kim] I’ll go after him.  
Michael: DON’T! He could be a Soul Taker in disguise. I might warn you, Noah, you don’t wanna fuck with them. They will extract your—  
Noah: I’m sorry, you guys. It has to be this way.  
[Noah then runs off from Michael, Stan, Sherlock Holmes, Watson and Dr. Mortimer]  
Michael: [referring to Noah] Great! First, Mr. Kim now HIM?!  
Stan: [referring to Noah and Chen Tai Kim] Maybe he went after him.  
Sherlock Holmes: Culprits are culprits.

[Cut to the streets of London, foggy night. Noah is all alone, while searching for Chen Tai Kim]

Noah: [scared, while talking to himself] Maybe...I guess, going alone was a bad idea. I hope they’re worried about me right now, but....I can do this. I am brave, I am not—  
????: (voice) Hiya, Noah! [A familiar voice is heard above Noah and then turns to see him and it’s Peter Pan]  
Noah: Peter? What are you doing here? How did you—  
Peter Pan: I flew from Neverland!  
Noah: To see me, right?  
Peter Pan: Yup!   
Noah: You almost scared me, Pan!  
Peter Pan: Well, I didn’t mean to do that.  
[Noah then notices that Peter Pan is acting strange]  
Noah: You kinda acting strange right now, are your eyes glowing red?  
Peter Pan: Uh, no. Now, let me extract your soul.  
Noah: Excuse me?  
Peter Pan: I said “Let me extract your—“  
Noah: Is something wrong, Pa—  
[When suddenly, a woman in the black hooded outfit arrives to warn Noah]  
????: STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING!  
Noah: Huh?  
????: That’s not your friend, he’s a Soul Taker in Disguise!  
[Noah gasps in horror when Peter Pan turns into a Soul Taker]  
Noah: What would I do?

[Suddenly, Noah feels something magical and stares at the large object. He now has his own Infiniblade]

Noah: [holding the Infiniblade] How do I use this?  
????: Just fight him.  
Noah: [holding the Infiniblade] I WON’T DO IT! He’s my—  
????: JUST DO IT!  
Noah: [holding the Infiniblade] I’m sorry, Pan.   
[Noah then use his new Infiniblade to take down the Soul Taker who shape-shifted into Peter Pan]  
????: You fight so good!  
Noah: I sure did, but...who are you?  
????: Oh.... [The cloaked woman then removes her hood, showing her blonde straight hair] Name’s Lexi. And you are?  
Noah: I’m Noah.  
Lexi: [referring to Michael] Are you related to your cousin? Do you know him?  
Noah: Oh yeah! I know Michael, he’s my cousin!  
Lexi: He would be so proud of you by now!  
Noah: Thanks!  
Lexi: Oh! Do you know Chief White Wolf?  
Noah: I sure do! He’s my best friend!  
Lexi: Well, I know a perfect Summon card that suits you.  
[Lexi holds out a Summon card in her hand. She then gives the card to Noah]  
Lexi: [referring to Chief White Wolf] Your friendship with him means a lot to you. Use it and he will help you take down enemies like the one that you fought a Soul Taker. As long as you have this card, you and Chief White Wolf will be best friends forever.  
Noah: Thank you. I will cherish my special friendship with—  
Michael: (voice) NOAH!!  
Noah: Huh?  
[Michael then runs up to Noah]  
Michael: There you are! Where have you be—  
Noah: I’m okay, Michael!  
Michael: Yeah, you almost abandon us! Why did you run away all alone on your—Are you holding an Infiniblade?  
Noah: Oh...I got my own now, thanks to some Blonde girl who helped me take down this shapeshifter who pretended to be Peter Pan!  
Michael: I can see that, Noah! We gotta meet up with Stan and the others so we can find Stri—[Michael then notices Lexi for the first time] You...know her?  
Noah: Yeahhh, she’s really friendly, but she’s really hot-tempered when it comes to boyfriends!  
Lexi: So, you’re the boy who owns the Infiniblade! Michael, was it?  
Michael: Yeah, that’s me!  
Lexi: Well, nice to meet you, Michael! It turns out that you and Noah are both related to each other—  
Michael: Before that, do you know your boyfriend? You know...Loomhart?  
Lexi: [referring to Loomhart] OH THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!  
Michael: Hold on, you know him?  
Lexi: Yes, that would be my boyfriend, kiddo! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE NIGHT AND WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO? HE FLIRTED WITH SOME LADIES AND FUCKED HIM RIGHT IN THE—  
Michael: Uh, Lexi, could you not say sexual stuff in front of Noah?  
Lexi: Oh, my bad. I better get going, it’s nice knowing you two! Hope you’ll connect with that Other Half of yours!  
Michael: I will, Lexi.  
Lexi: [referring to Stripe] And good luck on finding that guinea pig.  
[Lexi walks out through the portal, which disappears in front of Michael and Noah]  
Michael/Noah: [both] We will!  
Michael: Come on, let’s get going!  
Noah: Yeah.


	3. The Whereabouts

[Cut back to Sherlock’s home office, night. Stan, Noah, Watson and Sherlock Holmes himself, are waiting for Michael and Noah to arrive. The two cousins then enter Sherlock’s office]

Sherlock Holmes: You’re both late.  
Michael: Yeah, sorry about that. I had to find Noah, because he—  
Watson: Never mind about that.  
Stan: Let’s just get it over with.  
Sherlock Holmes: About that Stripe ham—  
Stan: He’s a guinea pig.  
Sherlock Holmes: I see...  
Stan: Yeah, well, maybe you DON’T know anything about guinea pigs! All you do is think about this whole BLACK FUCKING HOUND curse bullsh—  
Michael: ENOUGH! Fighting isn’t going to help!  
Noah: Michael’s right, If we’re all going to catch the culprit, we gotta work together!  
Stan: Like teamwork?  
Michael: Exactly, dude! I bet it could either, uh, THIS Mr. Stapleton guy or my Other-you know I’m talking about, could be behind all of this! And that’s why we gotta keep our eye IF WE do find Stripe! [referring to Xavier] And I can manage him to connect with me so I can become a Complete myself! Case closed!

[Sherlock Holmes, Watson, Stan and Noah all clap for Michael for his speech about the culprit]

Stan: Dude, that was really awesome that you said about the culprit!  
Noah: Nice speech, cousin!  
Sherlock Holmes: Well said, Michael.  
Michael: So you guys totally believe in me?  
Sherlock Holmes: [referring to Xavier] Yes, we all believe in you. You could be right about this Other Half of yours.  
Michael: You think so?  
Sherlock Holmes: [blowing his pipe] Yes, all of it. It takes patience to find clues about the disappearance of the missing guinea pig.  
Noah: I’m sure my cousin is the best! After all, he is the brains! Right? Riiiight?  
[Michael, Stan, Sherlock Holmes all stare at Noah]  
Noah: What? I was just saying.  
Michael: Yeah right, okay. I'm being serious, Noah. We gotta focus on finding the culprit who took Stripe—  
Watson: We know that.  
Noah: [referring to Michael] Watson, please. He’s my cousin and I trust him. And I do care about him from the bottom of my heart.  
Sherlock Holmes: Yes I can see that. Like I said earlier, if you three do locate Stri—  
Stan: Dude, Sherlock, you already said that.  
Sherlock Holmes: I see, but right now, we should be focusing on the curse of the Baskervilles.  
Michael: [sigh] Yeah, I guess you’re probably right then.  
Noah: Well, about this Baskerville guy...He died from a heart attack, right?  
Sherlock Holmes: That’s correct, Noah.  
Noah: And I guess his ghost is now haunting the Baskerville estate. Or maybe not.  
Sherlock Holmes: All ghosts haunt their own places, Noah.  
Stan: We can’t just give up now. We gotta split up and find clues, fast!  
[Sherlock and Watson both stared at Stan]  
Stan: What?  
Sherlock Holmes: You’re joking, right?  
Stan: No I wasn’t. We have no choice. [The others smile in agreement] Then let’s go catch that culprit!

[The five all agreed and all head out from Sherlock’s office, Noah then stops and hears a familiar voice]

????: (voice) Noah!  
Noah: White Wolf! It’s me! Can you hear me?  
[In Noah’s imagination, Chief White Wolf appears in front of Noah]  
Chief White Wolf: Hi, Noah!  
Noah: [gasps in surprise] It’s really you!  
Chief White Wolf: Bet you’re thinking about me so much, right?  
Noah: I sure do!  
Chief White Wolf: Yeah me too!  
[Noah and Chief White Wolf then smile at each other. Then cut to flashbacks of his adventure in Neverland with his cousin Michael from the events of “Lost In The Books: Friends Forever”, stopping off at the moment when he and Chief White Wolf become the best of friends. Then cut back to Sherlock’s office]  
Noah: Oh, well, it’s just that...  
Chief White Wolf: I’m all ears, Noah!  
Noah: All right, there’s this guy named Xavier, who turns out to be my cousin’s Other Half.  
Chief White Wolf: His Other Half?  
Noah: Yeah! He said that he has to connect with him in order to be...  
Chief White Wolf: A complete himself?  
Noah: Exactly! He could be the culprit who took Craig’s guinea pig.  
Chief White Wolf: I think you could be right about him!  
Noah: But you’re my best friend, White Wolf! I have to put faith in my cousin to be a Whole himself. And that’s why I’m NOT giving up for him. Just like how you cared about me.  
Chief White Wolf: I can understand that.  
Noah: I know right!  
Chief White Wolf: Yeah!  
[Noah and Chief White Wolf then both playfully laugh]  
Chief White Wolf: Noah, I want you to know, I’ll always be your best friend.  
Noah: And I will always be your best friend too.  
Chief White Wolf: Come back soon and play with me, okay?  
Noah: I will! That’s my promise.  
[Chief White Wolf smiles at Noah and then disappears in front of him. He takes a summon card of Chief White Wolf from his pocket and looks at the card]  
Noah: (to himself) I’m gonna treasure it for the rest of my life.  
Michael: (voice) Noah!  
Stan: (voice) You coming or what?  
Noah: Oh, coming!

[Cut to London, foggy evening. Noah, Michael, Stan, Sherlock Holmes and Watson all split up to find clues. Michael goes with Sherlock Holmes on finding the culprit (Xavier) and while Stan and Noah goes with Dr. Watson on finding Stripe. When suddenly, Michael feels a sudden tug in his chest.]

Stan: Dude, what’s wrong?  
Noah: You alright?  
Michael: Well...[sigh] It’s nothing.  
Stan: You felt something in your chest, right?  
Michael: Y...yeah. I felt like someone was here with me. A friend that I cared about, was inside of me.  
Sherlock Holmes: Let me guess, a friend of yours went missing too?  
Michael: Yes.  
Noah: [strokes his chin] So...this whole time, you were protecting him from getting his heart teared apart by Darkness.  
?????: (voice) You got that one right. Perhaps, I can explain more!

[Loomhart then shows up in surprise in front of Noah, Michael, Stan, Sherlock Holmes and Watson]

Michael: Loomhart, what a surprise.  
Noah: You...you know him?  
Michael: He’s a friend, Noah. Trust me.  
Loomhart: So, a cousin of yours made a good point, right?  
Michael: Uh, well...yeah.  
Loomhart: Speaking of which, do you know your friend’s name is? It starts with a “C”.  
Michael: [strokes his chin] Starts with a “C”...A “C”...[then thinks for a moment] Oh! Christopher!  
Stan: Dude, who’s Christopher?  
Michael: My best friend.  
Sherlock Holmes: That’s it.  
Noah: Loomhart, is this true?  
Loomhart: Uh, sorta yes.  
Noah: He and Christopher were best friends, but, when my cousin Michael moved to South Park... He was with him all this time. Like how Ventus was inside of Sora, right?  
Loomhart: That’s correct.  
Michael: Well...Any more explanation you wanna say next?  
Loomhart: Uh, well...If you want to become a Complete yourself, you have to revive him, well, your vanished friend actually.  
Michael: [strokes his chin] Wait a minute....That’s it! Loomhart, you’re a genius!  
Loomhart: You...think so?  
Michael: Yeah! When I do convince Xavier to connect with me...  
Noah: Then Christopher will be back to existence!  
Stan: Well, it does make sense.  
Michael: [to Stan] See, I told you! I do agree with Loomhart and he knows everything!  
Loomhart: [referring to Lexi] Yeah, listen I gotta go! I don’t want to disappoint my girlfriend again. See ya!  
[Loomhart walks out through the portal, which disappears in front of Noah, Michael, Stan, Sherlock Holmes and Watson]  
Michael: Well...let’s get going, guys.  
Noah/Stan: RIGHT!  
Sherlock Holmes: I agree.  
Watson: I’d say.

[Noah, Michael, Stan, Sherlock Holmes and Watson then finally split up to find clues. Michael goes with Sherlock Holmes on finding the culprit (Xavier) and while Stan and Noah goes with Dr. Watson on finding Stripe. Then moments later without finding a clue about the whereabouts of Stripe and the culprit Xavier...]

Michael: It’s been a hour without finding any clues...  
Stan: Well, now what do we do?  
Noah: Hey hey, we can’t give up now!  
Michael/Stan: Huh?  
Stan: Dude, why not?  
Noah: Because, giving up is for wimps! Well...I’m not a wimp either.  
Michael: You know, you’re right! We gotta keep on searching for Stripe and take the culprit down!  
Sherlock Holmes: Now you’re talking!  
Michael: Thanks, I mean, What could possible go wrong, right guys?  
[A howl is heard above them]  
Michael: Uh, guys? Did you hear that?  
Stan: Hear what?  
Noah: [scared, while holding Michael’s hand] I’m really scared.  
Sherlock Holmes: I recognize that howl.  
Michael/Stan/Noah: Howl?  
Sherlock Holmes: Yes. that howl belongs to the Hound of the Baskervilles.  
Noah: [scared, while holding Michael’s hand] I bet a lot of people are in grave danger right now!  
Sherlock Holmes: Well no time to waste, let’s—  
Michael: Sherlock!  
Sherlock Holmes: Yes?  
Michael: I think we can search for Stripe on our own.  
Sherlock Holmes: What do you mean?  
Noah: [referring to Michael] It’s just that, my cousin has to connect with Xavier. And I believe he was responsible for stealing Stripe from Craig!  
Sherlock Holmes: I thought you three wanted to tag along.  
Michael: We would love to, but we better get going. Like right now.  
Sherlock Holmes: Well, in that case. [reaches handshake to Michael] Good luck on finding Stripe and the culprit.  
Michael: [handshakes with Sherlock Holmes] I will.  
Watson: You three take care of yourselves, alright?  
Michael/Noah/Stan: We will!  
[Michael, Noah and Stan then part ways with Sherlock Holmes. As the three began their search for Stripe]  
Stan: Now what?  
Michael: [strokes his chin] Hmm...  
Noah: What is it, Michael?  
Michael: [still stroking his chin] Well, if I were Stripe, he would went that way..  
Stan: Maybe Stripe ran to the cemetery, you know, the same cemetery where this Baskerville guy was buried. Right?  
Michael: You know Stan, I think you’re right!

[Cut to Baskerville Cemetery, foggy evening]

Stan: Dude, are you sure this is the right place to find Stripe?  
Noah: Don’t you think we should go back?  
Michael: Think positive, guys! I’m sure Stripe would be here by now.  
Stan: You think so?  
Noah: Michael’s right! We gotta stick together so we can catch the culprit!  
Stan: And find Stripe too!  
Noah: Yeah!  
Michael: Wait... [A guinea pig sound is above them. As they’re surprised to see Stripe in person] Think we found him, guys!  
Stan: Wow, that was so easy!  
Noah: Let’s grab Stripe before anything—  
????: (voice) That was a neat trick.  
Noah: Who said that?

[Xavier then shows up in surprise in front of Michael, Stan and Noah]

Michael: XAVIER!!!  
Xavier: I understand you’ve been looking for me.  
Stan: Dude, that’s him? That’s your Other Half?  
Michael: [to Stan] It’s true then. [then to Xavier] Enough of your dumb games, just give Stripe back to us!  
Xavier: Just give Stripe back? [then breaks into laughter] You think you’re fully heroic? I’ll show you fully evil I am! [Xavier then summons a bunch of Soul Takers] Surely you did see this coming.  
Michael: This whole time, you’re behind all of this.  
Xavier: What?  
Michael: YOU’RE RESPONSIBLE FOR STEALING STRIPE! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!  
Xavier: Yes, I am. [referring to Craig] I’m the one that I took Stripe from that negative friend of yours.  
Stan: Dude, don’t you mean Craig?  
Noah: Yeah!  
Xavier: This may shock you! But you two will watch your heroic friend disappear...FOREVER!  
Michael: No...  
Noah: [then gathers around Michael] HEY LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!  
Xavier: Who are YOU?!  
Noah: I happen to be related with my cousin. And it turns out, you’re NOT making him go away!  
Michael: Noah, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Noah: I’m saving you, trust me!  
Xavier: Do you THINK your stupid sacrifices are going to save him?!  
Noah: I know you’re doing evil deeds for yourself, but why?  
Xavier: Because being evil is my thing!  
Noah: No...You can’t keep on doing bad things like that. It’s unhealthy and toxic.  
Stan: [confused] Unhealthy and Toxic, what the fuck is that?  
Noah: If you stop being evil right now, then convince yourself to redeem. Please. I’m begging you to connect with Michael. Just merge with him, okay?  
[Xavier then comes to his senses and then notices Michael]  
Xavier: You’re....you’re right. What have I done? I can’t make your cousin go away. I have to connect with him. [Stan then grabs Stripe. Xavier then walks up to Michael, while referring to Christopher] I’m sorry what I did to your friend. It was a tragic mistake and I should’ve NOT done that. Can you forgive me?  
Michael: I forgive you.  
Xavier: Goodbye and farewell....Michael Richardson.  
[Xavier then places his hands together with Michael. As Michael glows, having taken Xavier back into himself.]  
Michael: [then hugs Noah] Thank you. Thanks for doing this for me.  
Noah: No problem. that’s what cousins do!

[A person then shows up in surprise in front of Michael, Stan and Noah. A person who disappeared from existence is revealed to be Christopher. Christopher is wavy, silver hair and wears a infinity symbol necklace, fingerless gloves with red and blue straps and a red shirt and blue jeans]

Christopher: Michael?  
Michael: [gasps in surprise] OH MY GOD, IT IS YOU! [then runs to hug Christopher]  
Christopher: Whoa whoa, what’s all the commotion about?  
Michael: [still hugging Christopher] You came back! I was so worried about you!  
Christopher: Yeah, you were my second chance.  
Michael: Yup, good to see you again!  
Stan: Dude, who’s your friend?

[Cut to the Real World, later. Christopher is at the park, with Michael, Stan, Noah, Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa]

Kyle: So, you brought him back?  
Michael: Yeah! Well, Noah did show Xavier the true meaning of redemption. Then after that, He merged with me.  
Cartman: Merged with what?  
Michael: When Xavier merged with me, [referring to Christopher] he came back, it’s like having a friend coming back to existence.  
Cartman: Whoa!  
Marco: Cool!  
Heidi: Oh wow, that’s really heartwarming!  
Michael: It is heartwarming, guys! But trust me!  
Christopher: [puts his hand on Michael’s shoulder] You’re very lucky to have your own set of friends, Michael. I wish I could have friends like you. [smiles at Michael] Oh! [Christopher then take some Summon cards out of his pocket] As a token of reviving me, I want you to have this.

[Michael then takes a Summon card from Christopher. And it’s Peter Pan himself]  
Michael: [surprised] No way! My friend Peter Pan!  
Christopher: [referring to Peter Pan] You do know him, right?  
Michael: [referring to the events to “Lost In The Books”] When I was sucked into the book with my friends, Me, Kenny and Theresa ended up in Neverland and I bonded with Peter Pan.  
Christopher: Really?  
Michael: Yeah.  
Christopher: [to Theresa] By any chance, are you friends with Tinker Bell?  
Theresa: [referring to Tinker Bell] I sure am friends with her!  
Christopher: I have a very special Summon card, just for you.  
[Theresa then takes a Summon card from Christopher. And it’s Tinker Bell herself]  
Theresa: I LOVE IT!  
[Christopher smiles to himself]  
Christopher: Michael, I’m gonna be focusing on my recovery right now, but, think you can look after your friends for me?  
Michael: I think I can handle it.  
Christopher: Good, I knew I would depend on you.  
Michael: Yeah, that’s what friends are for!  
[Michael and Christopher then smiling at each other]  
Christopher: Well, I better get going then.  
Isla: Where are you going?  
Christopher: Home, where I belong. I also happen to be one of Zabus’s students. Do you know him?  
Michael: Yup!  
Christopher: Say hi to Zabus for me and tell him that you’ve revived me!  
Michael: Oh I will for sure!  
Christopher: Well...see you on the Other side.  
Michael: Yeah, you too.  
[Michael and Christopher then give each other a final hug. Christopher then holds out a hand and opens a portal to Irvine, California. He walks out through the portal, which disappears in front of Michael, Noah, Stan, Cartman, Heidi, Marco, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa]

Michael: I've been thinkin', guys. We spend a whole lotta time focusing on our magical adventures. But when it comes to situations, we end up helpin' other Fairytale characters about their problems!  
Heidi: [referring to her adventure with Stan, Cartman and Marco in the story of The Three Little Pigs] Just like how we worked together as a team!  
Marco: [referring to his adventure with Michael in the story of Romeo & Juliet] And I learned about the true meaning of love!  
Michael: Exactly! What IF...we would take turns sharing the Enchanted book?  
Kyle: Hey yeah!  
Isla: Good idea!  
Michael: But on one condition, we gotta keep this as a secret, right guys?  
[Stan, Wendy, Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa all nod in agreement]  
Noah: Awww what about me?  
Michael: Yes Noah, you CAN now share our secret with us!  
[Noah then smiles at Michael. Michael, Noah and their friends then all put their hands together]  
Michael: So what do you say, guys? Wanna just focus on helping other Fairytale characters?  
Noah/Heidi/Cartman/Marco/Stan/Wendy/Kyle/Isla/Kenny/Theresa: YEAH!!!!!

[END]


End file.
